


falling against your tide

by eloha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dry Humping, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Morning Sex, Rough Sex, Situational Humiliation, Sleeptalking, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: While awake, Law is utterly breathtaking, but during sleep, Law surpasses all words dealing with the term beauty.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	falling against your tide

**Author's Note:**

> I received this little prompt as a cc and was absolutely taken with it. So here I am, four hours later, giving that dear anon what their heart desired.
> 
> I tagged implied dubious consent only because Doflamingo has those types of thoughts for one paragraph, but he doesn't do anything about it. In this household we only write doflaw with Heavy Consent because consent is sexy ~

Doflamingo pauses in his reading when he first hears the whimper, thumb pressed on the page when he notices Law stirring in his sleep. Law’s face is screwed up, nose cutely scrunched, and Doflamingo refrains from cooing. 

While awake, Law is utterly breathtaking, but during sleep, Law surpasses all words dealing with the term beauty. 

Doflamingo takes a moment to admire him curled into his side, one arm thrown over his stomach while the other is pressed under his head. Doflamingo would’ve assumed his bedside lamp was bothering Law if not for the way his face was basically plastered against his side, still the faintest bit flushed. 

Law has stopped moving though, so Doflamingo goes right back to reading. The book isn’t one he would usually read, but Law spoke his praises about it, so Doflamingo, as easy as he is when it comes to his lover, decided to read it also. It’s enrapturing, but of course, since Law has spectacular taste. 

The author is a unique one, using a lot of imagery and figurative language. It goes on to talk about a man’s wife going missing, though it’s unclear if she ran away or was kidnapped. Just as it’s getting to a scene where the main character is talking to a mysterious woman on the phone, Law murmurs something in his sleep. 

It’s a tiny little sound, but Doflamingo has long since gotten used to Law’s amusing sleep talk. On the nights where Law’s particularly talkative, Doflamingo would lay next to him and listen, humming along as if Law could hear him. It’s a break in Law’s stoic exterior, another glimpse inside of himself, Doflamingo cherishes those moments because they’re when Law is at peace. 

This time, though, when Doflamingo assumes he’s going to get back to reading, he’s stopped because of a tiny rock of Law’s hips. Doflamingo blinks, lips parting just as Law moans, and his eyes widen. The leg that Law has thrown over his tightens, tensing, Law’s face twisting to one of pleasure and Doflamingo’s mind blanks. 

Out of all the countless moments they’ve shared a bed, Law’s _never_ had a wet dream. Hell, Doflamingo can’t even remember the last time he’s had one, though he can recall Law waking him up once with his dick lodged down his throat. That had been a good morning. 

Law is very clearly riled up in this dream, and maybe it has something to do with him being fucked to sleep. Doflamingo barely had time to even settle next to Law after cleaning him before his lover was already asleep. It could be plausible, Doflamingo assumes, for him to be having a wet dream since he did just get fucked stupid. In any case, there’s not much he can do about it. 

Doflamingo could wake Law up to take care of himself, the growing bulge that’s rutting on his thigh seems like it wouldn’t mind that, but Law would quite literally gut him if he attempted to do so. Doflamingo doesn’t have many fears, but ticking off someone who’s more than exceptionally skilled in the human anatomy field would just be plain stupid. 

That just leaves it at letting Law have his own way, which wouldn’t be the first time Doflamingo’s let him do that. 

“There,” Law murmurs sleepily, hips suddenly snapping along Doflamingo’s thigh, “ _there_ , there.” 

Shit. 

Doflamingo should get out of bed. His hand is trembling when he sets the book on the side table, laughing a little under his breath when Law’s arm, unhelpfully, tightens on his stomach. 

“ _Mingo_ ,” followed by a smooth grind, Law’s straining cock rutting against him. 

Doflamingo twitches in his pants, heart stuttering. It was one thing when Law was just muttering nonsensical things, but hearing his name in that sleepy tone, knowing Law is dreaming of _him_. Well, Doflamingo can’t leave Law. 

Law shudders visibly, eyes fluttering, and Doflamingo half expects him to wake up but he sinks back onto the bed. Doflamingo trails a hand to Law’s hair, petting the black strands, thumb sweeping along his sweaty forehead. Law moans louder this time, humping against him languidly and Doflamingo swallows down a groan. 

“Need you in me.” Law slurs, eyebrows knitting, and Doflamingo knows that look. 

Doflamingo can count on both hands, and more, how many times he’s seen that expression. That reaction whenever he has three fingers stuffed in his ass, rubbing his sweet spot enthusiastically. As if to signify that, Law shivers, hand clenching, gasping beautifully. 

Fuck, this has to be the worst thing that’s happened to Doflamingo, and _that’s_ saying something. Having Law in his arms, his lover fucking away at his thigh spilling out all these sweet moans, and he’s hard as a rock. Can’t even do anything about it because no doubt Law would wake up and see Doflamingo embarrassingly jacking himself off next to him. 

The only thing he can do is rub soothing circles onto Law’s scalp, ignoring how he’s blushing furiously to instead keep his focus on the sleeping form next to him. Law chokes on what sounds like a sob, leg clamping around his, pace growing more frantic. It’s amazing he hasn’t woken himself up yet. Doflamingo slides his hand down his back, fingers tracing the nobs of Law’s spine. 

“ _Mingo_ ,” Law whines, tone lazy but heavily laced with arousal, “love it, love you.” 

Much to Doflamingo’s horror, Law’s leg shifts and the second it does, a knee is pressing against his balls and his eyes roll. 

“Goddamnit.” Doflamingo grunts. 

“Right there,” Law breathes, “fuck me right there.” 

Doflamingo’s hand slips off Law’s back, curling in the sheets beside him. With every rock of Law’s hips, his knee jostles along his sack and Doflamingo unintentionally spreads his free leg wider. 

“’m gonna,” Law murmurs, the telling sign of his movements letting Doflamingo know what he’s about to say next, “gonna cum.” 

And just like that. Just like that Law spasms, releasing this airy little moan that first made Doflamingo fall in love with him. Both of their sleeping pants grow wet because of Law’s orgasm, come smearing between them as Law rides out. 

Then it’s over with. 

Law doesn’t last long in his dreams unlike how it is in real life, Doflamingo’s slightly ashamed to find he hates it. The sweet sensation of Law’s knee pleasuring his balls is gone, leaving Doflamingo achingly hard. Law’s breathing raggedly next to him, and if only to have an excuse to get out of bed, Doflamingo carefully picks his arm up to set it down gently. Pants. Law needs pants. What kind of lover would Doflamingo be to let Law sleep in soiled clothes. 

Doflamingo can feel the sweat on his skin as he walks to their shared dresser, belatedly realizing his hands are shaking as he reaches to pull the drawer open. Doflamingo blindly reaches for another pair of pants, walking briskly to Law yet turning him delicately. Law stirs faintly, but aside from that he doesn’t make another move. 

Law’s spread out on the bed, lips slightly part, a line of drool leaking out the corner. He has not a care in the world for how he just humiliated himself, and Doflamingo wonders if he’ll remember when he wakes up. The sight of Law’s release on the inside of his pants has Doflamingo licking his lips, growing impossibly harder. 

This moment is affecting him more than he thought, but he knows it’s only because he can’t actually touch Law. Doflamingo can’t very well get on his knees and lick all of Law’s come off him, pull his softening cock into his mouth to get more of that addicting taste. Doflamingo can’t flip him over no matter how easily it would be, fingers slipping into heat that he knows is still wet with his release. Doflamingo knows Law is still loose, he could just glide right on in, no resistance. 

Doflamingo mentally slaps himself of those thoughts, regaining his composure to put Law in clean pants. Law doesn’t so much as stir, just lays there and allows Doflamingo to do so, and when he’s done he places him back in his spot. Doflamingo tosses the soiled pants into the bin, taking his own off to throw in there also, hissing as his dick is finally free. 

Doflamingo stares down at his member with slight disdain. Veins prominent, the angry red color disappearing when he tentatively pulls his own clean sleeping pants on. He can’t remember the last time he masturbated, but Doflamingo knows he won’t be able to go to sleep until he does so. 

With a glance behind him to make sure Law is still asleep, Doflamingo rushes to the bathroom. Doflamingo feels ashamed when he pulls the front of his pants down, a hand already wrapped around his leaking member, jerking off in fast strokes. The memory of Law moaning Doflamingo’s name in sleep is still fresh, the feeling of his knee bringing him pleasure. 

Doflamingo doesn’t bother hiding his groan, back against the door, legs spread as he pumps his dick mindlessly. Doflamingo half hopes Law hears him, waking up and realizing he’s not in bed only to hear him moaning in the bathroom. Law wouldn’t be able to resist him then, once he sees Doflamingo with a hand wrapped around his cock, Law would drop to his knees. 

Oh, Doflamingo can picture it right now. Law’s golden eyes glazing over, licking his lips in invitation. Doflamingo gasps, imagining Law on his knees, his hand replaced with his lover's throat. Law bobbing his head expertly, swallowing his entire length. Doflamingo’s knees almost buckle when he grips his balls, fondling the sack. If he closes his eyes, he can almost see it now, pretty inked up fingers rolling nimbly. 

Law would grow impatient, pulling off with drool leaking down his chin, not even saying anything as he turns and bends over. 

“Fuck yes,” Doflamingo groans, tugging his balls, palming the head of his cock. 

Law with his chest sinking on the bed, ass high in the air, moans wanton as Doflamingo fucks into him however he wants. 

_Use me daddy_. 

Doflamingo’s head knocks onto the door, mouth dropping open while he pants harshly. Law was just moaning that earlier, fucked into sleep and then being fucked by him in sleep. Heat rushes through Doflamingo, coiling in his stomach. Doflamingo’s hips are moving of their own accord, snapping into his palm, squeezing his balls. 

_Only you_ , Law’s eyes glazed over with tears, knees damn near at his head, _I only belong to you_. 

The position Doflamingo is in is a shameful one, but he can’t help but think _god just like that_ , every time his hand flies up and down his shaft. Doflamingo fists the head of his cock, other hand working his length, and when he spills it feels fucking divine. Hot seed splatters on his hand, gasping at the pleasure, shuddering against the door. 

Doflamingo blinks his eyes open when he’s spent, chest heaving, cum seeping between his fingers. Having Law would have been much more filling, but he can’t deny he’s a little floaty, pulling the front of his pajamas up. Doflamingo doesn’t mind when he brings his hand to his lips, lapping at his own release, and swallowing it down greedily. 

Come morning time, Doflamingo plans on thoroughly ruining Law.

● 

“Dofla-” Law whines, toes curling, “ _Doflamingo_.”

Law has no goddamn idea what’s gotten into Doflamingo, but whatever it is, he hopes it happens again if this is how he’s going to fuck him. Law barely had enough time to blink his eyes open, stretching and yawning on the bed before Doflamingo was already on him. 

That was, what, damn near thirty minutes ago? And Law’s been in three positions since. The first was with Law still on his back, pants tugged down, pathetically hanging onto one ankle while Doflamingo fingerfucked him. Law didn’t have enough time to wipe the sleep out of his eyes before his fat cock was splitting him wide open. 

The second was Doflamingo flipping their position, Law’s thigh muscles aching because of how his lover fucked him brutally last night. Doflamingo did all the work, luckily, Law was basically a ragdoll in his lap, loving every second of his cock slamming inside of him. Doflamingo seems to have had enough of his incompetence now, he has Law on all fours, hands ever present on his hips to hold him in place while he fucks into his hole. 

How someone has _this_ much energy in the morning time should be fucking illegal. Doflamingo’s pace is just as animalistic as it is precise, and Law’s losing his goddamn mind. 

“Oh baby _fuck_.” The words are a borderline scream, Law’s knees shifting on the mattress because of how Doflamingo’s just pounding away. 

Law knows for a fact that the housekeepers have to be hearing this. It’s a Thursday morning, bright and early with birds chirping and Law singing, headboard banging against the wall. Every now and then Doflamingo grunts, hands clamping on his waist to drag him back onto his cock. 

“I can still feel me in you from last night,” Doflamingo teases, cock jabbing right on Law’s prostate and his elbows buckle. 

Doflamingo’s laugh is mocking, so easily able to rock deep, hips swiveling sinfully, entire length sinking into his abused hole. Law whimpers, clawing at the bedsheets. He doesn’t have to look to know he’s leaking all over the bed, he’s achingly hard and dangerously close to release. 

“That’s it baby,” Doflamingo mutters darkly, “just lay there and fucking take it.” 

Law’s mouth drops open, spit pooling. Doflamingo shoves balls deep before pulling out, tip resting on his pucker and then repeating the motion. Law feels him in his stomach, up to his chest, leaving his heart lodged in his throat when Doflamingo suddenly blankets over him. 

“You wanna know a secret little one,” Doflamingo whispers along the shell of his ear and Law trembles, chest sinking onto the mattress, spreading his legs a little wider. 

“Uh huh.” Law moans, loving that Doflamingo’s big balls are smacking against his own with each drive. 

“Princess had a wet dream last night.” 

Law’s eyes widen, heat rising to his cheeks and Doflamingo laughs delightfully. 

“You should’ve seen yourself,” Doflamingo sighs, shoving his cock deep and staying nestled there. 

Law hiccups on a sob, tears gathering in his eyes because of the stretch. Doflamingo’s girth has never been an easy one to handle, but somehow Law manages to make it work. It’s not working right now. His vision is fogging with tears, hands fumbling for something, _anything_ , to hold onto. 

“Humping my leg like a _bitch_.” 

A scream tears out of Law’s throat when Doflamingo drives forward as if he’s not sheathed completely inside of him. Doflamingo coos at Law’s struggling, licking a stray tear and then placing a kiss on the tip of his nose. 

“You were so fucking disgusting,” Doflamingo purrs, hands sliding up his waist, arms, gripping his hands which were on the brink of tearing these sheets, “I could’ve fucked you where you slept.” 

Law’s moan is absolutely brazen, back arching, falling pliant. Doflamingo chuckles predictably, stretching their hands out until Law feels stretched thin. Doflamingo’s knees shift and Law’s eyelids flutter because of how his dick jostles inside of him. 

Knees slide in between his own, spreading Law impossibly wide and he can practically taste how he’s about to get ruined. Law’s entire lower half is just resting in Doflamingo’s lap, toes digging into the bed and he blinks back stray tears, sniffling pitifully. 

“But so pretty,” Doflamingo praises, the calm before the storm, “so pretty you are darling, even while you’re falling apart for me in sleep.” 

Law turns his head onto the covers, trying to gain some semblance of himself but he knows it’s futile. Whatever transpired while Law was asleep must have been enough for Doflamingo’s self-control to have now snapped, even though he’s still perfectly in control. There’s none of that brutality from last night, oh no, Doflamingo is calm and collected, and Law knows for a fact he’s going to feel this for days to come. 

“Fall apart for me again Law.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: my first intention was to leave this at the end of Doflamingo's pov, but I'm such a fucking slut I really just wanted to write a glimpse of Law being railed. 
> 
> The book Doflamingo was reading in the beginning (even though I went into absolutely No detail on it at all) is 'The Wind-Up Bird Chronicles' by Haruki Murakami. A genius! A fucking genius that man is! When I'm not raving over poetry, I am nose deep in one of his books.
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
